While instrument-type radiation detectors are well-known, there is a need for small, simple and inexpensive microwave detectors for convenient carrying or wearing by a person, especially one who operates a microwave oven. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide such a warning device. Other objects and advantages will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.